Use of mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, has been increasing. But sharing information between applications in a mobile environment can be cumbersome, as mobile applications generally perform specific functions and conventionally do not interact. Consequently, mobile users may resort to memorizing information or navigating back and forth between mobile applications to accomplish a task.